home_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Home (transcript)
Opening Scene (2015 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation logos are shown) Scene 1 (Captain Smek) (Movie opens with slow zoom-in to the Boov ship) (Camera shows that all the Boov are getting ready to invade earth) Oh: (narrating) Today is best day ever! Why! Answer: Moving day. For who? Answer: The Boov. Who are the Boov? Answer: Best species ever at running away. Boov Announcer: All Boov settlers, please report to your assigned transporters. You are allowed one carry-on. Oh: ''(running into Boov)'' Excuse me! Pardon me, friend! Boov: Boov do not have friend! (Oh walks around with his balloon, hitting other Boov) Others: Oh! Oof! Oh: Uh-oh! Sorry! (narrating) Who am I? (running and waving) I am Oh! I have been given this name by my many, many friends! (memory bubble) Oh: '''Good morning '''Boov: Ohhh! Oh: '''Hi, guys! '''Two Boov: Ohhh! Ohhhhh! Oh: '''Hello! '''Boov: Ohhh! Different Boov: Ohh! Different Boov: Oh. Different Boov: Ohhhh!! All Other Boov: Ohhhhhhhhhh! (memory bubble pops) Oh: ''(narrating) I am very excitement to make a new fresh start! We are all moving to best planet ever for to hiding - our new HOME! ''(narrating over) (gasp) (pan and zoom to top) Ooooohhhhhh! (searchlights appear; Captain Smek rises on platform) Oh: ''(gasp)'' Captain Smek! Captain Smek: ''(lights focus on him)'' My...fellow...Boov! I has saved us again! (platform stops rising when hits ceiling) Ow! Little more! (platform quickly falls) No, no, no! Oof! Oh, up a bit! Up a bit! Perfect! Walk away! Walk away! My fellow-- (platform goes down a bit) My... (platform goes down a bit; Smek turns red and angry) (platform goes up a bit; Smek calms down)...fellow... Boov. (platform goes down a bit; Smek is red for a second) Good news! Oh: 'Oh! '''Captain Smek: '''Thanks to my leadership skills, cowaring, running, and pulling a skedaddle, we are safe from our enemy, the Gorg! ''(screen appears, showing the Gorg) '''All Boov: (groaning and gasping) Captain Smek: '''Ooh... Nasty! '''Oh: ''(gasp; clapping)'' Captain Smek: ''(slides down from platform)'' Give daddy some sugar! Oh: 'Ooh! Captain Smek has saved us again! '''Captain Smek: '''We are now arrive at the best hiding place yet in the Milky Way! ''(whispering) The Gorg are lactose-intolerant! (louder now) Oh! Genius! (knocking over a Boov with Shusher) They will never find us here! ''(all Boov cheer) ''Thank YOU! '''Oh: (giggles) Captain Smek: Best of yet, this planet is full of great stuff! (grabs a football) Look at these delicious fruits! (eats it) (air comes out of him) That makes me feel so good! Oh: (gasp) What fun in a party! Boov: '''Boov do not party. '''Captain Smek: Also, our planet is inhabited, but do not worry. The earthly native savages are simple and backwards. (screen reappears, showing human baby) Most Boov: (screaming) Oh: 'Aw... They are so ugly they are cute! ''(Boov walks away from Oh) '''Captain Smek: '''Everything you need to know about them can be found in this comprehensive pamphlet! '''Boov: (handing them to other Boov) Comprehensive pamphlet, comprehensive pamphlet, comprehensive pamphlet. Oh: Hmm... (turns pamphlet) They are lucky the Boov have come! Captain Smek: Alright, Boov! Invade on 3! (quickly) 1-2-3! Scene 2 (Invasion Scene) (Boov ship takes off) ("Red Balloon" by Charli XCX is played) (Camera zooms in to show the humans on earth) (Captain Smek appears on several screens) Captain Smek: (on screen in New York) Rejoice, humanspeople! The Boov are arrived! (on screen in London) Now we are turning off your (on screen in Russia) ''gravity temporarily so as to make your mandatory relocation easier! ''(Girl tries to catch snowflake, but everything rises to due loss of gravity) And more FUN! So what is up! You are!! (Bubbles pop holes several buildings and everyone is sucked up by the Boov) Running Man: 'You'll never catch me! ''(sucked up in a tube) Wha-whoa-oa-ahh! (Ice cream appears in the hand of every human) '''Captain Smek: ''(from bubble)'' Enjoy your frozen, sweetened bovine secretion as we take this short flight to Happy Humanstown! (Earth quickly rotates in different directions as everyone is taken to Happy Humanstown) (House fall from the sky into Happy Humanstown) (doorbell ring; dog bark) (People are still being transported while sign with Captain Smek pops up. It reads, "Captain Smek's Happy Humanstown") (Families are dropped in different houses by Boov) Kids: 'Come on! Let's go! ''(All kids scream and run to rides in Happy Humanstown) '''Oh: ''(narrating)'' Fa-da! Humanspersons are happiness and joy forever in Happy Humanstown! Boov: 'Welcome to your new home! ''(gives man keys with Captain Smek picture) '''Man with Keys: W-what? You--no! Woman: New home!?! (Other Boov, including Oh, are shown) Oh: (narrating) And rest of planet is for Boov! Win-win! (looking closer and gasping) (Boov are flying in their ships to earth) (Tubes from ships drop the Boov down to Elm Street) Boov Announcer: Welcome, Boov settlers! All humans have been relocated. Your homes are now ready. Oh: ''(being dropped and waving)'' Thanking you! (gasp) Oh! (One Boov stares at Oh) (Boov are seen inside the washers at a laundromat) Oh: (narrating) This planet may be a bit of a fixing-it-upper... (looks around in excitement) (Boov color their teeth inside Fancy Nails) Oh: (narrating) But that is okay. Boov are best at deciding what is useful! Boov on Bike: Oh, oh, oh... Oof! (Boov on bike falls) Oh: Ooh! Boov on Bike: Owpain! Clean-up Group Boov: Step aside! (pushes Oh away) Clean-up group! (activates useless detector on bikes) Boov Announcer: '''Useless. '''Oh: Ooh! (Clean-up Group Boov throws the useless detector up, taking the bikes with it) (Camera circles Oh) Oh: ''(narrating) Today, I starts a new life... with new friends... in a new home! ''(narration over) Wha! (running and jumping around) Boov Announcer: Residents may now enter Vector 179! Oh: 'That is me! ''(running to Vector 179) (narration) And that is why today is best day ever! (Boov can be seen filling in the holes in the buildings and flying around) '''Boov: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (flying away) (Camera pans to the sky) (Title reads "Home") ("Red Balloon" ends) Scene 3 (Oh Moves In) (Key falls in Oh's hand) (Elevator top turns red; elevator ding) (All the Boov come out of the elevator) Oh: (gasp) (grunting and trying to pull traveling bubble out) Welcome home, neighbors! Boov: Boov do not have... "neighbors". Oh: Oh, well, that is oh-ing to the sighs in tilography of our former planet. More coming soon... Category:Transcripts